We Fight
by Captain Jet
Summary: It's the story of The Last of Us but with a twist. What if instead of Joel, it's Clementine that escorts Ellie to the Fireflies. The duo will will fight and survive together and become close along the way. This is my first story on Fan Fiction, please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

We Fight

**Ellie's POV**

It's been about three weeks since I was bitten. Three weeks since I lost Riley. My head swims just thinking about it. God. Marlene says I'm immune to the cordyceps, I guess I should be happy I'm alive. She left me in a rundown shop while she took care of some business. I asked to go with her, but she said it was too dangerous. Psh, everything's dangerous now, even breathing. I know she means well, trying to protect me like my mom wanted, but how am I suppose to make mom proud if I'm cradled like this? It fucking sucks! Marlene's off probably fighting while I sit here playing with my thumbs and watch the dust particles float in the sunlight. It's driving me crazy. "Just stay here and don't run off," Marlene said before leaving. Her face was hard as she stared into my eyes. I guess she knows what's best for me.

The events of the mall and keep playing over and over in my mind, each time is worse than the other. I stare down at my feet, wishing that I died instead. My life now is all about finding the cure. It's the least I could do for Riley. She did say to keep fighting. Fuck, I miss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the views. I know the first chapter was kind of crap but I plan to make the next few better. Again I'm new to Fan Fiction and writing, so be gentle. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Naughty Dog and Telltale. By the way, spoilers if you having played either game. **

**Ellie's POV**

It's too quiet. The shop creeks every so often; the wood smells damp and appears a green color. Age really does show in buildings like this, it a wonder how they're still standing. I walk over to a broken mirror on the wall and gaze at my reflection through the cracks. My eyes appear glassy with a sparkle of green, while my hair sways in the breeze. Thick and almost matted, it's a wonder how my auburn hair hasn't fallen out. I notice something about the image I see before me though. It's me and yet it's not me. I see a girl other than myself. Ugh! I shake my head and clear my thoughts as I flip open the switchblade mom left me. Again, my reflection in the blade hits my eye. I sigh before wiping the blade down, ignoring the thoughts in my head. This world is shit and I'm going to beat it, not just for me or Marlene, but for Riley and mom. I owe them both for having to deal with this hell.

Several minutes go by and still nothing. I begin to worry about Marlene, she taking way to long. Just as that thought surfaces, the door creeks open and Marlene collapses on the other side. And then another woman walks in and reaches for Marlene.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I spit as I bring my knife up to attack.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Whoa!" a man exclaims grabbing my wrist tightly.

"It's okay, she's with me," Marlene gasps while climbing to her feet, "Let her go."

I snatch my arm away and focus on the woman. "You're recruiting young, don't you think?" she says.

"She's not one of mine," Marlene replies clutching her stomach. Blood leaks out of a wound just about the belt line as she starts to lean back against the counter.

"Shit! What happened?" worry escapes my voice as I help her.

"Don't worry, this can be fixed," she pauses and looks me dead in the eye, "But I can't come with you."

"Well then I'm staying," I put my foot down. I don't want to leave her.

"Ellie. We won't get another shot like this," Marlene says forcefully.

"Wait," the woman speaks up, "We're smuggling her?"

"There's a crew of Fireflies that will meet you at the Capitol building," Marlene replies.

"That's too far away," the man says harshly.

"You're capable," pain resonates in Marlene's voice, "Hand her off, head back here, and the weapons are yours. Double what Robert sold me."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" the man's smirk is hard and insulting. The woman just wanders around shaking her head.

I study the two newcomers as Marlene talks. The man is pale in color yet older in age than the woman. Brown tufts of hair fall upon his forehead and a light mustache lies under his nose. His brown eyes glisten in the low light as they shift back and forth. He wears a brown shirt with jeans and charcoal colored boots. A machete handle peek over his shoulder as the harness for the sheath hugs his torso. The woman has darker skin, kind of a cocoa color yet still fair with the exception of some scars on her face. She looks slightly younger than Marlene standing shorter with narrow shoulders. She wears a navy blue and white hat with the letter "D" on her head, covering her stringy black hair, which is up in two small ponytails. A black, tattered button down shirt covers a white under shirt that appears dull from what I can see. Her jeans appear a bit baggy on her and yet still not reaching the entire length to her ankles. Her eyes also glisten in the light, but they project a unique color of hazel or maybe amber.

"You'll follow me, verify the weapons, and I can get patched up. But she's not crossing into that part of town," Marlene's voice brings me back into the situation, "I want Clementine to watch over her."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I don't think that's the best thing to do"

"Bullshit! I'm not going with her," I speak over I assume Clementine.

"Ellie…" Marlene says.

Is she serious about this? "How do you know them?"

"I was close with her good friend Kenny. Said if I was ever in need of anything, I could count on her," Marlene admits.

"Was that before or after he left your militia group?" Clementine asks bitterly.

"He left you too. He was a good man."

"Look just take her to the north tunnel and I'll meet you there," the man whispers to Clementine.

"Jesus Christ," she whispers shaking her head once again.

"She's just cargo, Clem."

This is seriously happening? Marlene's going to put my life in the hands of this stranger? "Marlene," I try my best sympathy voice.

"No more talking. You'll be fine," she whispers as she tries to stand, "Now go with her."

"Don't take too long," Clementine whispers to the man, "And you, stay close. Come on."

I guess that's my cue to follow her as she slowly makes her way out of the shop. I can tell already that this will be fun…psh.

**A/ N: Each chapter might be somewhat short for a while until I can sort out some aspects. But nonetheless, I love writing this! Question for a future episode to you all, should I use Bill or someone else (if so who?) in the part where they get a car? I know I'm a ways from that; I just want to gage what you guys think. But thanks from the views and give me some reviews. Yalls feedback will greatly be appreciated. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Clementine's POV**

Years of smuggling, years of dodging military and infected and what does it lead me to? I have to escort a little girl to the Fireflies in order to gain payment. What the fuck? I guess I gotta do whatever it takes to get paid, even if I fucking hate it. Like Luke said, she's just cargo. The both of us make our way to the north tunnel crossing through the streets. Dead bodies litter the street, blood pools in the cracks of the road emitting that awful iron smell. My stomach turns slightly as the odor reaches my nostrils. It's a wonder how I'm not use to it.

"Geez, I heard all the shooting but…. What happened?" Ellie cringes at the sight of death.

"Fireflies. This will happen to us if we don't get off the streets," I sigh.

"You're the pro, I'm just following you."

We make our way along the hidden path in the alley; the sound of military vehicles can be heard screeching and clattering down the road on the opposite side of the fence. The loud speaker sounds with the voice of that dreary lady talking about curfew and some shit about harboring fugitives, just another day in the Boston QZ. The alley opens up to this large out cove behind an old apartment complex. I gaze around the clearing looking for a way to reach the destroyed stairway into the complex. The kid sticks close as I search around the building for a ladder or something. An old dumpster catches my eye.

"Here, we could use this," I grunt as I wheel the dumpster up against the stairwell. In one motion I'm up on top looking over the alley clearing.

"Alright, come on up," I call down to the kid. She makes her way up as I push forward. The hallway in the complex stretches along the outer portion of the building; light from the windows spills in and caresses the wood floor. Bottles and boxes line the hall making it difficult to walk without kicking something.

"So this tunnel, you use it to smuggle things?" Ellie asks trying to start conversation.

"Yep." I reply.

"Like illegal things?"

"Sometimes."

"Ever smuggle a kid before?"

"Nope. That's new for me."

"Oh."

I can't help but wonder something about her. "So what is it with you and Marlene, anyways?" I asked quizzically.

"I don't know, she's my friend I guess," she says with a sigh.

"You're friend? You're friends with the leader of the Fireflies, what are you like eleven?" I mock.

"She knew my mom, and she's been looking after me, and I'm fourteen, not that that has anything to do with anything," she says annoyed.

"So where are your parents then?" I ask.

She sighs, "Where are anyone's parents? They've been gone a real long time."

"Hm. So instead of just staying in school, you just decide to run off and join the Fireflies, is that right?"

"Look, I'm not supposed to tell you why you're smuggling me, if that's what you're getting at."

"Well, that's the good thing about my job, I don't have to know. To be honest, I could give two shits what you're up to," I say looking through a window, checking for patrols.

"Well great," she says.

Finally we make it to the end of the hall where the only door that isn't boarded up stands.

I open the door, "This is it."

I walk over to the couch after shutting the door, fluff the pillow and lay down. The kid looks at me confused.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Killing time," I reply through a sigh.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," I say without opening my eyes. I hear her sigh as she walks across the room.

"You have blood on your hat," she says.

A whimper leaves my throat before I drift off to sleep.

**Ellie's POV**

I stand in the middle of a small apartment with nothing to do. What am I supposed to do? The woman, Clementine, just up and fell asleep on the couch and she expects me to entertain myself.Fuck. I wander around taking in the room we're in, not very much to it. Just a small living area with a very old and dusty TV, the couch she's on and a small arm chair. I guess it extends further back than this room. I let out a sigh before settling down in the chair. The outside can be seen from the window. Wow. I can see the wall and what's on the other side. It looks barren and bleak. Many people have said that the outside is filled with danger. Others say it's just a wasteland. Whatever it is, it's interesting to me nonetheless.

Hours have gone by and the sun has set. Even a storm has pushed in, drenching everything outside. It's soothing actually, the rain. I remember listening to it as I fell asleep in my room back at the school. Just the sound of water hitting the metal roof, it's relaxing. My mind wanders slightly to things of the past and things of the present. Some things are too much. Riley's words replay in my mind as tears begin to well up on my eyelids. I blink hard and shake my head hoping to knock the thoughts loose. It helps a little, but only a little.

Clementine begins mumbling in her sleep. Her head moves side to side in a way that screams bad dream. I can't help but study her in this state. She's not very tall; her feet barely reach the end of the couch, she is taller than me however. I can't help but wonder about the scars on her face, how she got them. The most obvious one on her cheek stretches across where the bone would be. I'll probably never know where she got it. Her frame is almost similar to mine in a way but slightly thinner. Her age is a mystery to me but if I had to guess, she's no older than twenty five. She continues to mumble, almost sounds like she's calling someone's name. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I've been trying my best to update this story the best I can. It's going to get increasingly hard to do so in the coming weeks due to summer college classes. I'll have less free time, but I'll do my best to keep the story going. Thanks. Much appreciated.**

**Clementine's POV**

My eyes snap open; I'm still in the apartment. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You mumble in your sleep," Ellie's voice can be heard just nearby, "I hate bad dreams."

"Yeah I do too," I sit up and run my hand over my face. The shock of reality sends an electric pulse through my spine. Goddammit.

"You know, I've never been this close, to the outside," Ellie says as she looks out the window, "Look how dark it is."

Light floods from the lantern I light.

"It can't be any worse out there… can it?" She's never been outside the wall? Damn.

"What do the Fireflies want with you? You're just a young girl," Before she can answer my question, the door creaks open and Luke steps inside.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, had to dodge a shitload of soldiers," he chuckles slightly.

"How's Marlene?" Ellie asks.

"She'll be fine," Luke's words are soft, but I can't say for certain if he's telling the truth, "I saw the merchandise, it's a lot. Wanna do this?"

I smile slightly, "Hell yeah. Let's go."

We make our way through the apartment, through busted walls and to a make shift elevator. Luke pulls on the generator and manages to get it started in one tug. He steps on and we make our way down to the lower levels.

"Who's waiting at the drop?" I ask creasing my nose as the smell of rotting wood hits my nostrils.

"There's a couple of Fireflies that came from a different city. Girl must be important," Luke looks over at Ellie, "You a big wig's daughter or something, kid?"

"Something like that," Ellie says.

We step off the elevator and make our way through a broken pipe. Light bellows from the wall through the cracks of our escape hatch.

"How long is this all going to take?" she sounds as though she already wanting to get rid of us.

"Should take only a few hours if things go off without a hitch," Luke's accent is thick. I crack a slight smile hearing that country blood flow out of Luke's words. I climb the ladder and move the plank of wood, revealing a vast landscape with soldiers marching through the mud and rain.

"Hold up, there's a patrol just ahead," I scan the remainder of the area as the patrol moves on, "Alright, come on up."

Luke and Ellie file out of the hole allowing me to recover it.

I sigh, "This rain ain't going to do us any good."

"It's the hand we're dealt," Luke replies.

"Holy shit! I'm actually outside," excitement is heard in the girl's voice. Why she's excited, I may never know. This wasteland is littered with wrecks of cars and trucks along with military everywhere, a dismal sight in all directions. Not really something exciting to me. I lead the way to a boxcar of an old train hiding my whimper as I climb on the train car.

"Up this way," I motion Luke and the girl to follow. More light floods through on the other end. As I get to the end, I lean out and look for the patrol that should be on the other side. Just then, the butt of a gun smashes against the back of my head knocking me to the ground.

"Don't try anything stupid," a female soldiers says aiming her gun toward the others.

"Move," a male soldier commands as Luke and the girl step out.

"Over there, on your knees," the female soldier commands.

I shake my head and sit up on my knees.

"You scan them I'll call it in," the female soldier says to her colleague.

"Alright… Hands on your heads," he takes out the scanner. I can hear the other talking on her radio behind me.

"Let us go and we'll make it worth your while," Luke says as he's being scanned.

"Shut up," the soldier spits.

The metal from the scanner touches the back of my head and beeps. Then he checks the girl, she's jumps up saying sorry as she plunges a knife in his calf. He yelps in pain, but manages to knock Ellie back. Just as he's about to shoot her, I jump on him and struggle for the gun. Another gun goes off as I manage to aim the gun and kill the soldier. Luke stands over the other soldier as blood pools out underneath them.

"Oh, fuck. I just thought we were going to hold them up or something," Ellie brings her knees to her chest.

"Oh, shit. Clem, look," Luke throws me the scanner. The big red word 'positive' flashes.

"Jesus Christ. Marlene set us up?" I look over at Luke, confusion covers his face, "Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?"

"I'm not infected," fear flushes over her face.

"Really now? Is this lying?" I say hard throwing the scanner at her feet.

"I can explain."

"You better explain fast," Luke says creasing his eyebrows.

She rolls up her sleeve to reveal a bubbly bite mark, "Look at this!"

"I don't care how you got infected," I spit with anger.

"It's three weeks old."

"No, everyone turns within two days, so stop bullshitting!" Luke spits waving his gun around.

"It's three weeks, I swear! Why would she set you up?" Ellie says confused.

I look at Luke.

"I don't buy it!" I say. Suddenly, a truck pulls in the area no doubt full of soldiers.

"Oh shit, Luke. Run, RUN!" I scream.

"Come on kid move!" he says, pushing Ellie to follow me into a big open hole. It's something like where the dirt and pavement just crumpled away.

A pipe catches my eye. "Through here, come on."

We continue through the bombed out roads and sewers, avoiding the military at each turn. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as we duck behind some fallen debris. Luke and Ellie stay on my tail every inch of the way.

"Shit," I whisper, "That patrol is blocking our escape route."

Four soldiers wander aimlessly in the area cutting off our progress. Desperately I search for another way around. I shiver slightly as the rain continues to soak me down to the marrow.

"What do you want to do, Clem?" Luke says in a whisper.

Options rush through my mind as the soldier scream over the howling thunder. I check my gun's clip, only three shots.

"Clementine!" Luke whispers sharply.

"Follow my lead," I say.

Slowly making my way over to a lone soldier, I wrap him in a headlock and squeeze his neck hard. After some struggling, his body falls limp and I toss him to the side. I signal out another soldier, motioning for Luke to get the one next to him. Quickly we dispatch the two without alerting the final one.

"Fuuuck," Ellie mumbles under her breath.

I set my sights on the last soldier, "Luke, stay here and watch the girl," I whisper.

"Alright," he replies.

I take a deep breath and as soon as the soldier turns his back, I take off full speed toward him. He turns to see me at the last second only to catch my fist in the face, knocking him to the ground. He tries to surrender, but that doesn't help him as I bring my boot down on his face, killing him instantly.

"Alright come on," I motion for the others.

We make our way into the drainage pipe and wade to the gate on the other side. More patrols can be heard above us. Luckily they can't see us. I open the gate and file through, the bombed out city sprawled out ahead of me. The girl looks pale as a ghost as she sits on a rock.

"Okay, so what was the plan?" Luke asks kneeling down beside her, "Say we deliver you to the Fireflies, then what?"

"Marlene said that, they have their own little quarantine zone with doctors there still trying to find a cure," she explains.

"Yeah, not like we've heard that before, huh Luke?" I scoff.

Ellie looks at me in disgust, "And she said, whatever happened to me is the key to finding a vaccine."

"Oh, Jesus," I breathe.

"It's what she said," Ellie says.

"Oh, I'm sure it is," I mock.

"Hey, fuck you man! I didn't ask for this!" she says sharply.

"Me neither. Luke," he cuts me off.

"What if it's true, Clem?" He asks.

I give him a 'you can't be serious' look, "I can't believe…"

"What if, Clementine? Come on we've come this far, let's just finish it," his lip twitches.

"Do I need to remind you what is out there?" I say harshly, pointing to the wasteland.

He looks over at Ellie and then back at me, "I get it." He then pushes by me and Ellie follows. Sadness attempts to wash over me as the past tries once again to rear its ugly head. I manage to push it away, but not without a struggle.


End file.
